


The Vessal

by CuriousDaydreamer604



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I can't title, Lizzie is Dramatic, Studying, This is DUMB, Traveling, christmas break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousDaydreamer604/pseuds/CuriousDaydreamer604
Summary: The Christmas holiday is coming up, which means traveling awaits.





	The Vessal

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a writing prompt I found online, and I liked it so much I decided to post it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy my little writing exercise.

The sky was something that had always intrigued Christian for some reason. It had just seemed so endless and unreachable to him when he was a kid. 

It was why he was so fascinated by planes then. They could go up into that seemingly unending sea of blue and take you somewhere completely different was something he saw as magical. They could take you to the other side of the world. They could take you far away from a trouble you want to leave behind you. But, most importantly, they could take you closer to the people you love, whether it be friends or family, they could to take you closer to them.

However, Lizzie didn't really feel the same way. 

"Why?" she exclaimed dramatically, her hands reaching towards the ceiling while she was looking up in a state of false agony. "Why must those wretched metal birds take away my friends?"

"Wretched metal birds?" Toni said, his dark eyes crinkling in amusement. He proceeded to prop his elbow on the dining room table and his hand supporting his head. "How do you come up with these things?"

"I honestly think we're past the point of questioning her thought processes by this point," Sadira remarked, her light hazel gaze hardly turning up from the study materials in front of her.

Christian let out a small laugh at his friend's shenanigans. They were supposed to be studying for their finals coming up soon. The reason that Lizzie was acting upset was that he was going to be flying to Venice to visit family as soon as the winter holiday started. However, it wasn't him who was doing such. Sadira was flying off to see grandparents in Japan, though he can't remember exactly where. And Lizzie was, of course, a bit blue upon hearing that two of her close friends weren't going to be in town for Christmas. However, it was easy for her friends to tell that she was just messing around with what she was doing. She always liked doing stuff with a large amount of theater whenever she was upset.

Lizzie proceeds to let her arms flop back down onto the round table with a fake pout on her face. Alex started laughing next to her, her blue eyes crinkling with laughter. Meanwhile, Toni was nudging Lizzie's arm, jokingly telling her to stop pouting. 

Sadira, starting to get a bit annoyed at her friends, looked up from the study materials in front of her. "Hey, do you guys think we could focus on this." She spoke with a bit of annoyance in her voice, but she had a small smile on her face. "I'd like to end the term on a high note."

Lizzie turned towards her best friend, still holding the fake pout on her face. "Okay," she sighed, loosely holding a book in front of her. "I might as well enjoy your time here before you are whisked off to lands unknown." she continued, dramatically holding her hand up to her forehead. The group of friends laughed at Lizzie's dramatic nature. Christian brushed his blond hair out of his eyes before turning his attention back to his study material, comforted by the idea of seeing his family when the term was over.

-|-|-|-|-|-

"Lizzie......you're.....crushing me." 

"Don't care," Lizzie mumbled into Christian's shoulder. He was getting ready to leave for the airport so that he, along with his dad, his step-mother, and his half-sister, could fly to Italy. Sadira had already left for Kamakura (she told him the name) the day before, and Lizzie had done something similar yesterday.

"Lizzie, come one. Stop trying to kill him." Alex said, trying to pry the small girl off the Italian boy. 

"No. I sent Sadira off like this so I will give the treatment to Christian,." she continued.

"Really, Lizzie. Can you please let go of him." Toni asked, the Indonesian boy trying to get her off his best friend. Recently she finally broke the hug, a bit of sad expression left on her face. Almost immediately after, Christian's stepmother looked up from fastening his step-sister into her car seat.

"Are you ready, sweetie?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered, slinging his carry-on bag over his shoulder, and he waved goodbye to his friends as he got into the car, sitting next to his little step sister.

Soon they arrived at the airport and quickly went through airport security, which was unusual. As he boarded the plane, he thought back to the days when he was a kid, when he saw the sky as something unreachable and how airplanes seemed like magic to him. 

The days when he lived in Venice were a mixed bag to him. However, his fascination with the sky and everything that had to do with it was one of the things that he remembered fondly about it. And as he looked out of the window of the airplane, he smiled fondly at those memories, and as the airplane took off, he laid his head back against the seat, he fell asleep, happy with the knowledge of knowing he will be seeing his family soon.

"Lizzie......you're.....crushing me." 

"Don't care," Lizzie mumbled into Christian's shoulder. He was getting ready to leave for the airport so he, along with his dad, his step-mother, and his half-sister could fly to Italy. Sadira had already left for Kamakura (she told him the name) the day before, and Lizzie had done something similar to send off her best friend.

"Lizzie, come one. Stop trying to kill him." Alex said, trying to pry the small girl off the Italian boy. 

"No. I sent Sadira off like this so I will give the treatment to Christian." she argued, tightening her hug, which continues to squeeze more air out of Christian.

"Really, Lizzie. Can you please let go of him." Toni asked, the Indonesian boy trying to get her off his best friend. After another minute like this, she reluctantly broke the hug, a bit of sad expression left on her face. Almost immediately after, Christian's stepmother looked up from fastening his half-sister into her car seat.

"Are you ready, sweetie?," she asked.

"Yeah," he answered, slinging his carry-on bag over his shoulder, and he waved goodbye to his friends as he got into the car, sitting next to his little half-sister.

Soon they arrived at the airport and quickly went through airport security, which was unusual. As he bored the plane, he thought back to the days when he was a kid, when he saw the sky as something unreachable and how airplanes seemed like magic to him. 

The days when he lived in Venice were a mixed bag to him. However, his fascination with the sky and everything that had to do with it was one of the things that he remembered fondly about it. And as he looked out of the window of the airplane, he smiled fondly at those memories, and as the airplane took off, he laid his head back against the seat, he fell asleep, happy with the knowledge of knowing he will be seeing his family soon.


End file.
